Our Journey
by Elle-chan101
Summary: An idea I am working on. So a few things: Yes, Danny just died in this. Yes, he has kids but Sam can't remember. No, there isn't a pairing. Tell me what you think as it comes along and I mean that. I like it when people say what they like about my stories. That way, I can improve those areas even more.
1. Chapter 1

_I may die_

_But my legacy remains_

Sacrifice

Prologue

It started out as a great day for Danny. He woke to hear his two wonderful twins playing happily in their room. The blue sun was there to greet him for a brand new, beautiful day. It was great. One of the many best days he had since moving far beyond Wisconsin and far away from Amity Park. Not like he really had much choice in that matter though. He kept in contact with his parents and sister. Hell, he was 20 with two jobs in the nearby town and twins to care for as a single father. So he kept in great contact with them. For the sole sake of his sanity, he called and emailed them for any form of advice when it came to the kids.

Despite all the trouble and hassle he got though, he felt proud. He named them after two characters in the MLP show. It kept them happy whenever he was overwhelmed. He liked the show enough as well to name them after two of his own favorite characters too. His boy was Discord. He loved to create his own hectic solutions just to solve them. He had Danny's coarse black hair but he had Sam's eyes. Those perfect violet eyes. He ate meat though with a healthy balance of veggies thanks to Danny's influence.

Luna, his silent moon princess, she too had his coarse black hair that curled in random spots around her face but the bangs and the back was long and straight. She got his blue eyes and they held a level of innocence in them whenever she caught him tired. She was sweet too. Always trying to help, always willing to give him a hand when she could. For fathers, she had cleaned the entire house and it was perfect but the idea that she did that for him as he actually got to sleep in for an entire day was nice. She even got Discord to make him dinner when he woke.

The last thing he loved was that both were only 1/3 ghost. They could transform into their ghost forms, fly but his powers split between them. Luna got some basics like his ghost blasts and such but she got his wail and ice powers. Her brother got the rest. He had been training them to control and learn others. Once again thankin his genetics because both caught on to new things like tangibility, invisibility, possession and flying at high speeds quickly. He yet to teach them more but work kept him busy and school kept them busy. He heard giggling and smiled.

He had spoiled the two but not much. Just enough to let them feel loved. Luna and Discord got anything related to their name for some reason. He didn't even plan it that way. Both just wanted those things. Yeah they got other things but in the end. It always had to relate to their names. Shirts, toys, stuffies, folders for school and anything else. Danny swore that if he had another girl, he would name her Cadence. Especially after going back and watching the show again. He would defiantly name his next girl Cadence.

He stood and got his work clothes from the closet. The house he owned was two story and out in the country. It was so hard to track down one like this outside the borders. Especially a cheap one but the town nearby had this one he now owned proudly for cheap. He worked for the one who owned the house originally still and as a waiter at the only diner. Wasn't much but both jobs kept his kids happy. He even got them to attend school. If only he had let Sam keep her memory of the kids, she could help money wise. In hindsight, sparing her the trouble was stupid. He sighed and shut the closet door. Thinking back to when he was 15 and alone with Sam.

They both were teens and smart and figured it was finally safe to be a little romantic. Neither could really do that with as the town hero. So, no protection and they did it and at first liked it. It was fun and they saw why adults indulged in such activities at night. After, well was regrettable. When Sam broke the news they panicked and went into hiding. For nine months, they didn't tell anyone but Tucker were they were an what they needed. When Sam finally hit labor, he flew her to the hospital and delivered twins.

That was when both their parents arrived and scolded them. His mom and dad did say they were proud to be grandparents but Sam's had...other opinions. To them, he was common. No wealth and no brain for a great job. His kids would only drag their daughter down. The fact that they were born was proof alone. So when they left, Sam and him talked.

It was their first real fight as a couple. Sam wanted to let the twins go for adoption. Danny wanted to keep them. When neither could agree, he told her he had a solution. A memory wipe just on her. This way, she wouldn't have to worry about kids. She could be with someone else. He didn't want that but he made her agree. In the middle of the night after being released from the hospital, Danny had Jazz watch the kids and found Desiree. She granted him that memory wipe wish on Sam and then took his kids and left Amity Park and the hero life behind. He has been in this house with them since. He was sure Vlad missed their fights. He didn't. It would only risk his children's lives.

"Daddy, we'll be late for school," Discord's voice said.

Danny turned and saw his son floating next to him. Luna next to him with that warm smile on her face.

"Okay, let me ready and we'll..." His ghost sense went off. "Kids, hide."

Both did as he said. He transformed and flew out of the house. Looking around for any sign of the ghost.

"Ah Daniel, finally I found you. You realize that leaving Amity Park isn't in your contract," Plasmius said.

"Lay off Vlad, I got tired of the scenery. What's it too you?" Danny growled. "Go away already, I got work in a couple hours."

"Oh, yes...the working man. Tell me Daniel, why the boonies? I could have given you a home."

"Trust me Plasmuis. The last thing I want to do is live with you," Danny shouted blasting him quickly. "Get out of my air space and leave already."

"I think not," Vlad said pulling out a ghost gun. "See, I needed a test subject and Skulker refused so I thought of you. This supposedly actually finishes off ghosts for good. Lets try it, like a family?"

Danny dodged the first blast from the gun pointed at him. The blasts were red and looked like they had electric currents in them. He mentally noted to avoid even being phased by those shots. He flew at Vlad and dodged another barely and sighed. Only to stop when he saw where it had been going. His home!

"No!" Danny shouted, flying down just it hit.

It destroyed the roof and he saw a large hole going through the upstairs and into the living room. His kids were in there.

"Oops, so sorry," Vlad said. "Did I ruin your home? My bad."

He shot at Danny again and hit. Sending him into the ground. He screamed in pain. That blast did have electric currents and not only did the ray singe his skin but the electricity shocked him and made him weak enough to revert to his human self.

Vlad flew down and landed. Sighing as of he was disappointed in him. He was picked up and made to stare at Vlad.

"Such a disappointment Daniel. I really thought that the years would make you a decent fighter. Sadly, I was wrong," he sighed. "You are just the same. Weak and care too much for others or trivial matters. You aren't fit to be my son after all. So...this is good bye."

Vlad put the gun down and charge a pink blast in his hand.

"But your heroic deeds will always live on, isnt that the saying? So, last words little badger?"

"Yeah," Danny growled. "I may die, but my legacy will remain."

Vlad just scoffed and blasted him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Death won't take us._

_We fight, fight until we are home_

The Way Home

Chapter 1

Discord looked at where his father lay. It was a burnt corpse to many but he knew. There was no doubt that he and Luna had lost their dad. He wasn't sure what to do now. He remembered his dad speaking of family back in a town called Amity park. The problem was he never got told where it was located or their address. Let alone what his grandparents and cousin looked like. His dad left everything to raise them far away from danger until they could handle their powers and learn to be a kid. Without the pressures of his heroic deeds bearing down on them.

It worked too. He didn't really feel like he had obligations except one. With him gone, he had to get himself and Luna safely to wherever Amity Park is. If he didn't, then yeah they'd survive but it would be harsh. He couldn't cook or sew, he had no skills like that. He wasn't able to reach the stove without flying. Cooking and flying was difficult, he proved that when burning breakfast after getting tired of floating in the air. At least with their grandparents, they had a chance to thrive and continue their education.

He heard crying and looked up from the body to see Luna had not moved from where she fell. When she first sat their dad's body. She was still crying but he didn't blame her. Crying was what he wanted to do yet his tears wouldn't come. He was depressed but he couldn't cry it out like she could and it was probably cause he knew he had to be strong. If he wasn't then all he would do is cry and never want to leave the ruined house. He breathed in as Luna finally stood and walked over. Sitting on her knees as she grabbed his arm and cuddled up close to him. He could hear her quiet sobs still.

"We gotta leave home..." He told her, looking at her. "Remember what dad said, we have family in Amity Park. I don't know where it is...nor do I know how we should go about finding them once we get there...but we got to."

She went to protest but stopped. Either she was thinking of what he said while taking in why they had to go or she wasn't really sure what to think of. It was a rough choice though. Especially after losing their only parent. It was the only thing they could do though. It was that or try to survive on their own without leaving home. He was willing to risk his health and mind if that is what it took to get Luna safely to their grandparents. So long as he got her there...it would be worth any sacrifice he could give. It would be better than the other option.

"Come on sis, lets grab what we can and find home again," He said to her.

He stood with her still latched to his arm. Even as they transformed and flew up to their room, her grip on his arm never tightened or loosened. Discord knew why. He was her life line as she was his now. Finding there school bags under debris from the roof. He grabbed some clothes for him as Luna grabbed some for her. They also grabbed a first aid kit and extra in case anything happened with the biggest water bottle they could find. Luna headed outside the house and waited. Discord made sure he grabbed what he needed before grabbing a picture of him, Luna and their father and their Discord and Luna stuffed animals. They would need something for to remember him aside from memories.

He flew out of the house and grabbed her hand. Both looking back before Discord started a fire. Watching it burn the house. A kings funeral, fit for a hero as they saw it. After all the deeds they heard or asked to hear, after all the battles and times he saved a city. Their dad earned so much more but it was all they could do. Neither wished to have vengeance and be miserable after it. It would make them feel better knowing the man who took their dad was dead but not for long.

"Luna..." Discord spoke.

She looked at him. Interested in what he had to say as she wiped tear stains off her face.

"I'll protect you...I won't let anyone hurt you," He said looking at her. "I promise. I won't leave you...not until you tell me to."

Luna hugged him and started to cry again but he had already broke down when she hugged him. Crying along with her as the fire kept burning.

"Um...you better put...put the fire out," He said leaning back and wiping his tears away. "Then we can go."

Luna nodded sadly. Hovering over to the fire. She remembered all the happy times and the moments when she and her brother would wrestle with their dad. Everything just made this moment worse. Even as she put the fire out and froze the remains in ghost ice. It hurt. Discord grabbed her hand and held her close with one arm as they landed and reverted back to being human. With a last glance, the twins turned from their frozen home and walked away. Into the very woods behind their home.

* * *

_**Luna? **_

She whined and curled up under her blanket to stay warm. Ignoring the voice best she could to get more sleep.

_Luna, it's time for school._

She slowly opened her eyes and stared. She was home, in her warm bed and toys with her dad smiling at her happily. It made her smile and sit up.

"Daddy, I thought you died. That evil man came and took you from us and then we had to find Amity Park..."

Danny laughed, "_oh sweety, I am right here though. I always will be. It was only a nightmare._"

She laughed as well. Only for the dream to take a dark turn. Soon she was seeing her dad dead. Burnt to a cinder with a shadowed man over his body. Laughing as she fell to her knees. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**LUNA! **_

* * *

She shot up and saw her brother holding her gently by the arms. A worried expression and fear in his eyes. Taking a moment, she looked around at the forest they were still in. Gathering her memory up and remembering that these were the woods behind their house. Only a day and a half had gone by since they left it all behind. Both got far though. By air, then when they got tired, by foot. They still weren't sure where Amity Park was though.

Discord told her that they would have to ask or locate a map in the next town to find its location. If they found a town within the next few days. His stomach growled loudly and made him groan. Hers following suit as well. Both were really hungry and flying would be difficult with food in their minds. Maybe they could hover but that would be the extent of their flight and it wouldn't last long either. Not without proper nourishment, which only made him sigh.

If they found a town, they would have no money to get food. They didn't know their dad's bank information, had no allowance due to bills, and their dad'd wallet got burnt in the fire but it never had money it. Only a credit card link to the account. Either way, they had nothing but their clothes, stuffed animals and water on them. It was all they could get. Banks would probably accuse them of stealing once if they tried to use their father's credit card. It was gone now though so that risk was scratched off his list.

The other worry was illness. The weather wasn't cold, it was warm and sunny. He was worried bout the rain. With no shelter for protection, exposure would lead to a cold. Something he didn't wish on him or Luna. It would also slow them down severely and he needed to get them to Amity Park safely.

"Luna..." He spoke, breaking his thoughts.

His hands were still on her arms.

"You okay?" He asked, removing them. "You were crying in your sleep."

She nodded and stood on her own. Making him smile as he grabbed her hand.

"Hey sis, I am gonna get us some food. We gotta eat," He said happily. "We'll need it, that and a map."

She seemed to accept that. Smiling at him. He then grabbed her hands gently. Happily running into the woods as she followed. Neither cared about sleeping on the ground. It would be like that, they were aware of that a day and half ago. So they had to suck it up and learn to be grateful to be alive. Even if it sucked to know that they could never go back home.

Discord transformed and let go of Luna's hand. Allowin him to fly into the air and look for game to cook. Luna transformed then as well. Flying into the air, looking out at the world below her. She loved her powers but also feared what others would think. The last thing she needed was people discriminating against her and her brother. If her dad was correct though and her grandparents were accepting. Then she hoped to be in their home safe and sound soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_We learn as we grow_

_A fact that will never change_

_No matter how old one becomes _

The Kindness of Strangers

Chapter 2

They reached a small town at last. Both drained from flying for almost 3 days with no success in hunting down a single piece of deer, elk or rabbit. Even invisibility didn't help. The critter would smell then and take off on a run. By this point, even Luna was too exhausted to do anything but cling to Discord. Her stomach and his stomach growling loudly. Demanding to be given food and drink, while their bodies demanded rest and a real bath. Neither fought like most of weary travelers from the movies they say did though and that surprised them. It made Discord wonder if it was because they were both too miserable to bother with fighting.

Whatever the reason, it was good to him. Fighting wouldn't help them. It would only worsen the situation. Luna's tug on his shirt got his attention. Since their dad's death, she hasn't uttered a word. It was like their dad stole her voice when he left. It was horrible because Luna had lovely voice and even took singing lessons at the school they had been going too. Passed the lessons with flying colors and sang all the time. Now, she wouldn't even utter a hum. He saw her move her hand and then point with her index finger at a general store. It was labeled Idaho General Store. They could find a map there. Both heard their stomachs growl again. They had no money to buy food. Their dad never gave could afford an allowance for them and never hand any money left to save in a bank account.

"Sis, try and find a map. I will try to hunt down some food," Discord told her. "Meet me back here."

She nodded. Watching him run back into the woods. When she couldn't see him anymore, she turned back to the store and looked beyond it. The town was small but clearly looked big enough to house people else where. With cars and pedestrians walking about or driving about their day with no cares in the world. She looked out of place in her dirt covered dress, hair full of dirt and leaves from flying through the trees. None stopped though, even as she made her way passed a couple. They didn't stop her. Walking into the general store made a loud beep sound go off. Signaling a man at the counter to greet her.

"Hello and welcome to the general store. Everything from candy and other sweets to bread and food. I even sell clothes now," the voice said as she got closer.

A young man, probably 26, was working with his back to her on a box. Restocking a shelf of cigarets and cigar equipment. Once done, he turned and jumped at the sight of her. Walking down the cashier bar, opening a small door and slowly walking over to her.

"Hey kiddo," He said, bending to her level. "What happened? You look like hell spat on you."

He gently pulled a twig out of her hair and wiped her dress off. Making dirt fall off it as he did.

"You look like you need a bath too," He sighed.

She didn't say anything but she located a few maps and pointed to them. Her brother and her needed that. They could locate Amity Park now. The preteen followed her arm and finger and saw the maps. He grabbed one and opened it up.

"You must be heading somewhere I take it. I can drive you hon. It's safer that way," He said showing the map if the United States and all the towns and stares itself. "Where are you headed?"

She scanned the map and saw their home state. Idaho, it was right below Wisconsin. Following that route, she scanned and finally found Amity Park. It was near the sea. If only she could take the map with them. The door opening got her attention.

"Sis," Discord said running in.

She turned and caught him in a hug. He looked even more tired.

"Sorry, I couldn't catch anything," He told her. "I am so tired. Lets find Amity Park and then rest."

"Oh so you are heading there huh? Cool, but where are your parents?" The adult spoke, getting Discord's attention.

"...our dad died," Discord told him. "we don't know who our mom is."

"...I'm sorry. It must be rough, traveling so far. Why though? Do you have family down their?"

Luna nodded.

"Okay, well...let me close the store down. I live near here. You can rest, take a bath and eat. My wife should be home by now. This way, I can fix anything you guys need fixed," He said folding the map up. "And you can go from there." He put the map in Luna's bag.

"...you mean we can keep the map?" Discord asked.

"Yes, I got plenty of them. Now, lets go."

Discord and Luna followed this adult out the door. How someone this young had a wife was beyond them. Normally a man this age was in school right? Not working or married to begin with, unless he married young.

"What's your names?" The adult asked.

"Discord and this is my sister, Luna," Her brother replied.

She just nodded at him.

"I am Adam, bland name. I know but my parents named me after He-man so...yay."

Discord and Luna giggled as he pretended to be a fairy for some reason. They didn't even know what He-man was but it looked funny to them.

"I am prince Adam, watch me have so little armor to fight with that I look womanly!" Adam shouted, standing like a woman while puckering his lips out.

They kept laughing as he stopped and laughed himself. Adam locked the door then ushered them down the street to a car. It was unlocked and they got into the back. Buckling up as he got into the driver seat and stated the car up. Then he buckled up himself and put the car in gear. Driving away and down the road.

"So, What family is in Amity Park?" He asked.

"Grandparents," Discord said. "And maybe mom, we don't know."

"Discord, why doesn't she talk? She never utters anything at all. She okay? She sick?"

"Since dad'd death, she...she won't say anything," He replied. "...nor sing like she used to."

Adam went quiet after that. The car trip wasnt awkward but it was heavy. Both the kids even fell asleep against one another. Making him look at them and sigh. Their dad must have been a great man for the daughter to be so devastated. Now, she only had her brother and even then. He was just as heartbroken at the loss. He wished them luck. They'd probably turn a ride to Wisconsin down though. It was dangerous. Anyone could snatch these two up and they would never reach their destination. Did they even have money to buy food? Luna's bag had medical gear and water with some clothes. Discord had clothes but he saw no signs of money on them yet. These kids wouldnt make it. Grabbing his cell, he dialed his home number and waited until his wife picked up.

"Hey sweety, how's work?" Her voice happily said.

"Hey Rose, I closed shop early. Listen, I have two small little ones, probably no older than 11 in the car. Fast asleep and...honey, they looked so tuckered out and dirty."

"That is sweet and all honey but what's your point? Why do you have kids in the car? Are they hurt?"

"They don't seem to be. Their dad died and are heading to Amity Park to find their grandparents. The mom isn't in the picture either. They don't even know her name," Adam sighed. "So...can they rest at our place? Maybe get fed and have someplace warm to sleep?"

"Of course, I will get the guest bedroom fixed up right away. Then get some lunch started," Rose told him.

"Your chicken would be best. No kid can resist chicken"

"Okay, chicken it is. What are the names?" Rose asked him.

"Discord and Luna, I think they are twins my dearest," He said. "They are so out right now. It's cute."

"Well, pull up and I will help get them unloaded and checked out. Any signs of fever though, they go to the hospital," Rose said. "Hurry home, they need food."

She hung up and he kept driving through the town. Taking a left turn, he kept going until he entered a residential area. Driving and then pulling up to a single story home. It was nice to see Rose walk out the minute he pulled up as well. She walked over as he stopped the car. Unlocking the back doors and unbuckling as she opens the back door. Carefully, she unbuckled Discord and picked him up. Lifting him out of the car and holding him close as she shut the door. He didn't even budge when she shut the door. Adam pulled Luna out next and shut the door. Letting the car lock automatically as they headed inside.

"Poor things," Rose said as they entered the house.

Adam could smell the chicken being cooked. It smelled so good. These kids would love it for sure. He sighed and looked at her. She was gently rubbing Discord's back to wake him. He was slowly waking up too. Not freaking out, not kicking but he was probably too tired to really fight either.

"Where..." He yawned. "Are we?"

"My home. My wife is holding you. Her name is Rose. She has lunch for you guys," Adam said.

Discord leaned back and looked at her. Sleepily waving at her as she waved back at him. She pulled some twigs from his hair and fluffed it. As if seeing how much water to use for his bath. Once she finished, she motioned for Luna. He handed her Luna and watched Rose head upstairs. Both kids, one asleep and one barely awake, in her arms. Making him smile as he headed to the kitchen to finish dinner. While her husband cooked, she got the two kids into the guest room. Pulling out some clothes from boxes as she spoke.

"I am sure I can find something for you two to wear while I fix up those clothes of yours. Maybe even shop before you leave us," She said, pulling out some boy shorts and a plain blue shirt for Discord. "Is either okay?"

"Either is okay," Discord told her. "We like to have our old clothes fixed though. It's the last thing daddy got us."

Luna pulled out her Luna plushie and held it close. Watching Discoed pull out a discord plushie from his own bag. Both made Mrs. Rose smile at the sight before she found a white skirt and tank top for Luna.

"It's not much, but for now please wear them. I don't want to stab you two with a needle while fixing your clothes," She smiles.

"Okay," They nod.


	4. Chapter 4

_Evil knows no boundaries _

_It knows no limitations _

_It's why it's labeled evil_

Bad News Equals Good News

Chapter 3

Vlad looked at the pile of papers before him. Being major really bored him. All this paper work to do, the complaints, handling the law and financial troubles of the town. It was such a bore yet he ruled over any and all lives. Even the ghosts that inhabited the area were under his very thumb. It was just too good to really complain too much. He even killed the elusive Danny Fenton. He could know have the town with no issues.

"Plasmius," Skulkers's voice spoke up, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes Skulker, what is it?" Vlad's irritated tone asked. "Can't you see I am busy."

"I bring news of what the pup has done, like you ASKED me to? Or did your old age finally catch up?" The best hunter retorted coldly.

Of all the ghosts who were unhappy about the death of the pup, he was. Then again Danny gave him a challenge. Something to hunt and one day catch respectfully. Now, his prized prey was gone and Vlad almost suffered an ear full of the ghosts words. Had it not been for him sending the hunter on a quest to moniter the mourning family and friends.

"Very well, what have you gathered?"

"Seems the pup had children," Skulker told him, smirking when he saw Vlad go pale. "Twins, a boy and a girl. They most likely have their father's powers."

"Why didn't you say anything to me about this Skulker!" The major shouted as he stood. "Now I have no chance or hostage to make them mine!" He slammed his hand onto his desk. Angry at not knowing nor guessing that was why Daniel had gone into hiding.

"Normally Daniel can't lie well but it seems he has kept this secret from me until now. Do you know where they are?"

"Nope, that's all I got for you aside from the parents hoping the twins are alright as they look for them," He shrugged. "If you'll excuse me."

Skulker flew out of the place while Vlad demanded he came back. The hunter didn't though. Making Vlad more pissed at the situation. This wasnt what he expected. His kids would no doubt have that stupid hero complex their father had. Once again keeping him from his plans of conquest. Just when he was so happy to have no trouble in his future! Skulker goes and drops this bomb on him! He sat back in his chair and growled to himself. This day was going to be long.

* * *

Maddy and Jack stared at the computer screen. Both looking for signs of their grand children. Neither had their son's body but they buried a casket. It wasnt much but they at least had some form of closure. They wanted his body but he left and Vlad said that his house burnt down. Body and all was gone, there wasnt anything to bury. A bleep made their minds return to the present. It was a data image from a satellite they hacked. It showed the last location of the twins in some forest.

Now though, nothing and no signs of them in the last few hours. Both just...dropped off the planet. Unless they had inherited Danny's

Ghost powers. In which case, they were using them to move around undected by anyone. Including the satellite. Maddie smiled towards Jack as the big man turned the TV off. Cause of the funeral, the stress and the worry for his grandchildren, he hardly slept. Let alone ate and it made him slim down by a lot. Maddy knew he wanted to lose weight but...he was so stressed out that it was almost unhealthy how he lost so much. Yeah, he would eat when told to but hardly ever a bite.

Now he looked like a tall, average weight man. He looked good enough for her but he still wasnt eating like he used to. Making her worry, even Jasmine worry enough to come home the minute she graduated college. Both women were makin him eat, sleep and just focus on everything but the twins. It would do them no good if they were too weak to care for them once they actually arrived.

"Sweetie, I think we should go eat, then you get to bed and sleep. I can handle the monitor for tonight," Maddy smiles at Jack. "Besides, you need it most."

"Alright Mads, I leave our grandchildren in your capable hands," He said turning with her from the screen. "Who knows, maybe they will come sooner than we originally thought."

"Maybe," She smiles as they headed to the stairs. "I know this though. They will make it home and then we will make them feel our love til they grow into tired, well educated teenagers."

"I like that plan love. I really do," Jack smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

_The old saying goes: _

_Home is where the heart is_

_But what if the heart lost that home?_

_Then where does one really live?_

Chapter 4

On The Road Again

Luna smiled at Rose as the woman fixed up her dress and backpack. Happily smiling at the twins as she acted like a mom fussing over her and her brother. Discord just could only giggled when she got to him. Fixing up his shirt, shoes and new coat for him. He liked Luna's coat better but he was okay with his. Luna's coat had nightmare moon behind her and Luna on the other side. It was a coat that could be turned inside out. His coat had discord on it but it wasnt like hers.

"Okay, so you have your map, food...warm clothes..." She said. "And you have a route you can take once Adam drops you off at the border of the town."

"Rose, darling, let them breath," He laughed. "I am sure they will be okay now. Did you call their parents?"

"Of course I did and it's grandparents my dear," She smiles as she stood. "They are well informed and told that they refused to ride but will be on the way home soon. I just want to make sure they make it safely there."

"We will," Discord insured her. "Me and my sister can handle anything this world throws our way."

"Oh if only I was this young and innocent," Rose sighed as she stood up.

Adam let the two open the back doors to the car and then smiled when they shut them. It was his cue to hurry up. Making him smile as he kissed Rose and walked to it.

"Be safe," She nods to him.

"I will and I will be back as soon as I can to enjoy my day off with you," He nods to her.

He got into the drivers seat and closed the door locking it. Once the car got started, he buckled up and backed out of the drive way. Adam smiled at the two in the back seat. Both looked ready to finally be heading home.

"Just you wait. You'll be on the road again soon. Even be in the homeland of your father soon," He nods. "In the meantime, take care."

He looked to the road. Starting to drive as the two pulled out the map that was marked. It had the place where he would drop them off marked. Then from there a trail in bright red ink traveling down through Wisconsin and then to Amity Park. He hoped these two made it. For their sake, safety and sanity. This world was full of monstrous and horrible people. The last thing he wished to do was drop them off on some road but they were persistent and demanded it. He could only go so far with them until they just had enough and yelled stop. The last thing he wanted was them to run away after a bad argument.

* * *

Once they were dropped off, Discord and Luna waved their friend good bye. Watching him turn the car around and then drive away. The highway they were dropped off on was empty so no one would see them. It was great because now they could fly. Yeah a car was safer and way faster. It was the idea that someone would take the wrong turn and get lost. It was that idea, pitched alongside many years of watching SVU and cop shows with their father that brought the fear on. With Luna not speaking, let alone uttering a sound too, Discord was more fearful for her. Would she scream? Would she actually yell out help or would she squirm? Ghost powers or not, they didn't want to harm others. Their dad taught them to use them when they were needed. To rely on their natural skills first. Even if it meant danger was near, only use the powers unless they had to.

Discord glanced to his silent twin. She was holding his hand and stayin close to him. She looked okay, unhappy since they had a long road, but okay. He had to get them home. Where they could be safe and loved. Maybe, he could get his sister to speak again even once she was around their grandparents, maybe sing once again even.

"Sis, lets fly," Discord said to her. Making her turn ad stare at him. "It will be faster and no one will see us since its early."

She nods happily as they stopped walking. Transforming and becoming ghosts as they flew up into the sky. It was a beautiful day for flying and both were going to enjoy it happily. The air and freedom just amazing to see.

"We'll be home in no time at this rate!" Discord cheered to Luna. "Let's keep this pace up as much as we can sis!"

Luna nodded happily.


	6. Chapter 6

_The More We Learn_

_The More We Grow_

Chapter 5

Half Way There

As Luna woke the next morning, she looked at the forest around her. Smiling a little as her brother was still asleep with his head on her lap. It didn't take a genius to see that both were tired after the long months of traveling through Wisconsin and its own forest. They were now outside a large mansion near the mountains. It had a gate everything making both guess someone rich lived there. It didn't matter though. She just had to worry about any possible attackers, human or ghost. They had been flying for too long on empty stomachs so fighting was off the table until they got some food. A decent bath would be nice too but she could hold out. Both just wanted to reach home before it got cold again. Summer was almost over anyways judging by how the leaves were turning red and orange now. Fall would be next and the idea of being caught in the cold with no shelter just wasn't something she had planned on.

Not like she was gonna make it through school as she was now. She sang out what she needed or her answers to questions. It was just...easier. Words seemed to complicated to express how damaged she felt. She wanted her dad back. She wanted her home back. It wouldn't be the same in her father's home town. The pressure of being his daughter, a hero's daughter no less. The fact that many would probably expect her to uphold some...ridiculous hero complex. Then there was facing her real mother. Would she remember them once she spotted them? Would she even care if she did remember? What if her grandma and grandpa didn't want them if she told them they weren't hers and his? it just made life too hard at the moment. School wasn't her worry. Fitting into a family with her ghost powers was the issue.

"Luna?" A tired voice spoke, breaking her thoughts up completely.

She looked down at him with a gentle smile.

"Has the sun come up?" He asked sitting up and yawning.

He stretched out while she nodded. Choosing not to sing so he could wake up a little more. It took him sometime to figure out what she meant since it was in song and never actually words. That or, even tired he knew what she meant and she was just over thinking. Something her father was notorious for in his youth. Guess it just shows how she was like her dad in many ways and more.

"I guess we should head out huh?" Discord yawned, slowly standing and stretching some more.

She stood and stretched her legs. Wiping the dust off her dress that really needed to be replaced with how ripped the bottom was. Even her shoes were starting to fall apart. Her brother was in the same boat. All their clothes had to be replaced soon. No doubt their family would the minute they saw how disheveled they looked. Discord's yawn made her shake off any deep thinking though. She took his hand into her's and smiled as he let her lean on him. Both in their jackets still and warmish for the time being. Even Discord noticed the turning of the leaves. It was a troubling thought should they be caught in the cold but at least they were near Amity Park. They got some distance between their old home and their new home. It wouldn't be long but it had to be fast.

"I think its time we moved on sis. Before the rich dude near us finds us," Discord said holding her hand tightly. "I want a family nothing less than that. Money can't buy one either."

She nodded and stayed close as he looked behind them. Steps, close by and clearly headed their direction. The owner must have caught wind of them already when they didn't notice! Damn, he didn't have the strength to fight right now, nor did Luna. They hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, hell maybe months by now. The constant flying was finally taking its toll to where they were speed walking or running alongside the road. A fight would be really bad with the condition they were in. He felt Luna grip his arm as a man in a business suit walked up. Smiling at them but it just made him look...unnatural.

"Children, what are you doing out here? Its far too cold to be homeless," He spoke, a silver tongue accompanying those words and his tone. "You should come in and see if I can't at least phone your parents."

"They are dead," Discord said cautiously. "Besides, we are just fine on our own sir."

"But surely your sister needs a new dress. You some new pants, and both of you need a coat, warm bath and food right?"

"This man has a silver tongue," Discord muttered to Luna unhappily. "I think its safe to say we need to go and fast. I dont trust this guy."

She nodded as this rich man clearly heard them.

"I should have expected Daniel to have taught you all about stranger danger," the house owner sighed unhappily.

He knew their dad's name? How and for that matter, why did he speak with such resentment under the disappointed sigh?

"Can't be helped I guess. I didn't think two kids from Daniel would be worth adopting. Seeing this though only made it worthless to kill the boy," He sighed.

"It was you…" Discord growled, keeping Luna close. "It was your doing! You took him from us!"

Her brother transformed then and there. Making Luna panic as she did the same and grabbed their bags. Floating away and hiding but still close as Vlad started to laugh evilly. Even transforming into a ghost himself.

"To think that a mere brat with hardly any training plans to take on me? Vlad Plasmius, the one who vanquished THE Danny Phantom, your father? This is so stupid that my money is dying of laughter!"

Discord growled as he powered up a level one ghost blast and shot it at him. Only to have Vlad create a small shield and move it around to block each attack. It only pissed her brother off more, making her upset and watch for an opening of sorts. Vlad clearly though she had no powers aside from transforming. Which meant as far as he was concerned, she was no threat to him. She glared and flew around. Nodding to Discord and making him smile.

"Wanna know the best thing about being a twin though old man?" He smirked. "the powers and needs are split to where both help the other out."

Vlad was caught off guard and turned just as Luna released a ghostly wail on him. Discord dodged it while Vlad got hit full force with it. Sending him into a tree and soon making him revert to his human self. The wail ended and Luna was caught by her brother. Who didn't wait for her to revert to her human form. He held her close and flew off quickly. Leaving a stunned murder in behind. He could waste time though. He had to find a hide out and fast. If anything, maybe even report this crime to the police. Yet, he was a kid with no way to prove it since the house was now encased in ice. So the odds of being believed was slim to none. Even if he did have proof, Vlad could probably pay them off to leave it be. At least they knew the truth though and could now hold the crime up to the man who did it.

"Sis, hang in there. I know you are tired. Just hang in there," He said to her.

Luna nodded but was just sleepy. She wasn't hurt, so him freaking out was probably because that wail took far more than she thought it did. No wonder her dad said only use it when someone was just too powerful for her to stop. The energy to maintain it, along with holdin the power in it took it all and more. Whatever power was behind it though, it was powerful but not evil. She hoped at least it was. Shots fired at them made him panic and looked behind him. Vlad had followed them! He sped up as much as he could but the lack of food was getting to him. His sister, saw a blast heading towards them and made him go down towards the ground.

He landed and turned into his human self. Both got up and ran for it. If only they could transform. It would be faster but both clearly had reached the limit. Making this chase so not worth the trouble it was causing. They ran out of the city limits and saw cars going back and forth. Discord and Luna both flagged anyone down that could stop whilst running from the blasts being shot at them. One hit close between the two and sent them away from one another. Discord into the street and Luna into a ditch nearby.

"This is the great Danny Phantom children?" Vlad laughed. "this is what they can do! How pathetic! Daniel knew so much more and he was barely over 14!"

"No," Discord shouted. "its not. You haven't see us fight as if it were death after us because we never had to. Now we do but you are going to regret it."

Vlad laughed as Luna slowly sat up. Wincing as she saw that she broke a leg in the fall. Just what they didn't need, a broken leg. Ghost powers or not, this would take time to heal anyways. She was only ⅓ ghost, not full.

"A boy your age would naturally not know what it is like. Now you will and soon be with your dear departed father," He said only to be hit by a rock. "what?"

"Lay off man. They are just kids!" A citizen shouted as he threw another rock at him.

Others joined as well. Allowing Discord to run to Luna's side in the ditch and hold her. Even when he saw the broken leg.

"Someone help! He hurt my sister!" He shouted as steps were soon coming towards him.

Three people came over to help. One was a woman, who kept him close as a male helped pick her up best he could without hurting her. He could they were a couple too with how they looked to one another as well as the matching wedding ring set on.

"I got the young girl honey," He said as he ran passed her.

"Come on, my husband is taking you two to the hospital to get treated," She said having Discord following her towards a van.

She opened the door and helped her husband put Luna into the car. Once in, she let Discord into the van. Discord buckled her in as Luna tried not to cry from the pain. He buckled himself in. The couple got in next as Vlad was blasting at anyone and everyone.

"Drive! Now!" She shouted as they turned the car around and away from Vlad.

Hoping to out drive him whilst he was busy. Discord watched for signs and saw one that said 3 miles to Amity Park. It made him smile and look at Luna who had seen it too. She grabbed his hand and held it close as the couple kept looking back at them and then for Vlad. Clearly worried as the kids saw a city. The city their family was in. It was hell to get here but it was great to see it in view. Now they had to find their family. Well, after they healed up. Yet revealing their powers would probably scare the couple that was helping them. It wasn't going to go well if they saw that the kids they saved were ⅓ ghost after all. Discord hugged Luna as they entered the city and soon lost Vlad among the cars. Watching the ghost man fly around and away unhappily.

"Thank god," The woman sighed, relaxing. "lets get these two cared for at a hospital and then find their parents."

"The question is who there parents are," her husband said as both looked back.

"Danny Fenton," Discord said, watching their faces go from blank to shock and then to joy.

"THE Danny Fenton as in Danny Phantom!" The woman said. "he saved my brother once from a fall and me from a ghost!"

"Saved me from a ghost attack too. You really are his kids?" the husband said smiling.

"Yeah, he said that our grandparents used to be ghost hunters and that they would always hunt him down until he revealed to everyone one day who he was," Discord said, making the couple smile even more if that was possible.

They slowly parked on the side of the street then and got out. Opening the door and getting out. They had him and Luna get out. Luna leaning on him as both transformed to show proof of who they were. It made the couple clap and pull a cellphone out. Discord got uncomfortable as they took a picture. So much so he grabbed their bags and flew up with his sister still holding onto him.

"We gotta find them. Before we are taken in by someone else," He said to her. "come on!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Home Sweet Home_

_The place where one can be safe and warm_

_with no one to judge you or who you are_

Searching for Home

Chapter 6

Discord could only watch with heavy eyes as the crowds passed over them. The park being their only sanctuary for the moment being. Luna was next to him the entire time. Singing and humming to him for comfort. Either just for him, her or both. It helped ease their stress and they kept trying to find someone who would actually tell them where their grandparents lived. Without them fanboying over him or his sister. It didn't help either that some circus had rolled into town. He really didn't need this right. Not with how odd this damn place was when it came to mentioning the Fenton name in any shape or form.

"It isn't like we are asking for them to fanboy over us," He sighed as he looked to Luna.

She was in her coat and stomach grumbling loudly. Making him worried as he tried to think of something to get food without getting caught by the cops. Even kids had to follow the law at some point. It just made feedin her more difficult as well as himself. It didn't help that she didn't really talk either. If it meant to feed her though soon, then he would steal just for her. If it fed her then he would be totally willing to tell the police off. When he saw someone that looked decent and stood, they stopped and got onto their cell. Making him groan and sit back down again next to Luna.

She then stood and got their attention. Making the male looking woman blink and then hang up. The minute she saw her eyes though, it was a fangirl attack. The woman taking her picture happily over and over again. Luna backed away and then tripped. Falling down next to Discord as he grabbed her bag and his bag.

"Lets go sis!" He said as he transformed and grabbed her hand.

Luna followed suit and flew next to him. Holding his hand tightly as they flew away from the park and towards the residential area. Ignoring the statue of their father and hiding in the alley near a place called the Fenton Works. They planned to try there but neither knew if their family were ghost hunters for real or if that was always part of their dad's heroic deed stories. The scars proved his stories were true of him fighting off ghosts but...never that their parents were hunters. They always though it was a drama thing, some flare to add to already amazing story. They never got around to asking him if it was true. Only caring about how courageous their father was to fight and protect such a large town on his own for so long. Then up and leave it once safe to raise them on his own. It took real courage to do all he did and more just for him and his sister. Now though, they didn't have that courage to up and ask if this...Fenton Works was where their grandparents and aunt lived. A great mark of shame would be dealt to their dad if anyone knew how they felt.

Singing got his attention as he looked to Luna. She was humming actually but he grabbed her hand to see if she would sing. It made him lucky. Luna started to sing actual lyrics from songs they heard off Youtube and stuff but ones he knew and memorized along side her.

"_I was scared of dentists and the dark. I was scared of pretty girls and startin conversations,_" She sang squeezing his hand back gently. "_Oh all my friends are turning green. You're the magician's assistant in their dreams._"

He smiled at her as she continued. Letting go and heading towards the street with him close to her side but carrying their bags.

"_Uh ooh, ooh, ooh, Oh ooh, and they come unstuck,_" Luna sighed as some people with backpacks walked by with no care towards them. "_Lady, running down to the riptide. Taken away to the dark side. I wanna be your left hand man_."

The adults outside heard her and seemed to stop and listen as Discord held her hand. If they were fans then he'd fight them off or both would fly away again. Either way, they would be safe once more and somewhere he could enjoy this moment for real and not be stressed.

"_I love you, when you singing that song and I got a lump in my throat cause you gonna sing the words wrong,_" Luna continued as the Fenton Work's door opened.

Jazz came out to clearly see what was making the singing noise. It made Discord realize what Luna just did. She made a scene with her voice to get every adult outside. This way, they didn't have to knock. They could just come to them.

"_There's this movie that I think you'll like. This guy decides to quit his job and head to New York city. This cowboy is running from himself. She's been living on the highest shelf,_" his sister sang as Jazz kept staring at the two with disbelief.

"_Uh ooh ooh ooh,_" his twin sings as she got closer to him when Jazz ran in. "_Oh ooh ooh ooh, and they come unstuck._"

She got quiet for a second but when Jazz didn't return. Started once again to see what would happen. Singing the course once more for all to hear and see who was singing. Discord couldn't stand this much longer and nor could Luna. She even stopped again when nothing happened. Worried she goofed before clearing her throat and starting up again.

"_I just wanna, I just wanna know. If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay,_" She sang towards the open doorway. "_I just gotta, I just gotta know. I can't have it, I can't it any other way. I swear she's destined for the screen. Closet thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh._"

Once again on the course, two adults came out and stared as well. Making Discord worried as Luna kept singing. Some guy grinning wildly as Maddy ran down the stairs yelling their names as the daughter they guessed started to cry. His sister stopped singing when they got hugged. The woman claiming to be their grandmother as she pulled out a picture of their dad when he was young. Making Discord smile and then hug her back with Luna letting Jack run over and pick her up. Turning as he laughed and then held her close.

"Jazz...they are home," their grandmother said as their aunt walked down the stairs and over to them.

Gently taking Discord into her arms and hugging him as she cried for joy. Jack let Maddy take Luna and sighed when she hadn't said a word after she quit singing. Maddy didn't get a word either but seemed to understand something happened to them to make her granddaughter go silent. She even spoke gently to her.

"Sweety, can you sing to me what happened? Please?" Maddy asked as Luna held onto her.

They started to walk inside then. Discord talking to Jazz and Jack as Maddy carried Luna in last and shut the door. Keeping all prying eyes and ears out of family matters. Luna wasn't singing though. Thinking or just not sure if she could muster the courage without crying to say what happened. Discord was crying as Jack and Jazz hugged him. Maddy wasn't sure what he said but she wanted Luna to speak to her. Even if her heart told her the news, she needed to know if it was lying. Nay, she was hoping that it was lying but she had to know why they were alone and Danny hadn't returned any calls or nor called back. It worried her but she had hoped it was just life catching up cause of kids.

"_No words can heal a broken heart. A dream is gone,_" Luna sang to her tearing up a bit.

Maddy nodded as she hugged Luna closely. Then her granddaughter started again.

"_Here I am. This is me. There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be. Here I am. It's just me and you. Tonight we make our dreams come true,_" She sang crying. "_It's a new world. It's a new start._

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts. It's a new day. It's a new plan. I've been waiting for you. Here I am._"

Discord started to join her and while his voice wasn't bad, he wasn't as good as her.

"_Here we are. We've just begun. And after all this time. Our time has come. Yeah here we are. Still goin' strong. Right here in the place where we belong,_" He said making Luna and Maddy smile towards him. "_Oh it's a new world. It's a new start. It's alive with the beating of young hearts. It's a new day. And a new plan. I've been waiting for you. Here I am._"

Jazz and Jack sang the course alongside them. Maddy spinning with Luna in her arms. Making the young girl smile and Discord laugh. Jazz picking him up as she joined Luna in the next long course. Jack standing as he walked to Maddy and took Luna. Dancing with her as Maddy pulled a camera from a living room draw and setting it to record this moment as Luna started to sing again.

"_Here I am, next to you. And suddenly the world is all brand new. Here I am, here I am, where I'm gonna stay. Now there's nothin' standin' in our way,_" She sang to Jack.

Discord transformed and got Luna to follow suit. Making Maddy and Jack cheer as Jazz clapped. All ceasing the...er, musical moment Luna started as the twins landed in the adult arms and didn't move. Reverting to their human form.

"I think it's bed time," Maddy said as Jazz picked up the ripped backpacks. "and then, while we shop. Jazz can watch our grandchildren."

"Anything for my brother," She said, not crying. "...wherever his soul is resting. I hope he knows that...his kids are home."

"And they aren't leaving until they are ready," Jack said as Maddy kissed Luna's forehead.


End file.
